El camino hacia el Dorado
by kayra isis
Summary: Cuando el príncipe Lovino arruina la boda de su hermana la princesa Felicia con el capitán Ludwin, no creyó que ese sería el inicio de una aventura más allá de lo imaginable. Ahora, junto a su amigo y guardaespaldas Antonio, va en busca de una mítica ciudad de oro, que pueda o no existir...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni la película "El Camino Hacia El Dorado" me pertenecen.**

**Resumen: Cuando el príncipe Lovino arruina la boda de su hermana la princesa Felicia con el capitán Ludwin, no creyó que ese sería el inicio de una aventura más allá de lo imaginable. Ahora, junto a su amigo y guardaespaldas Antonio, va en busca de una mítica ciudad de oro, que pueda o no existir...**

**Capítulo 1**

-Estamos aquí reunidos hoy para unir en sagrado matrimonio a este hombre y a esta mujer con la bendición de Dios.- Recitaba el sacerdote elegantemente vestido mientras sujetaba el libro sagrado frente a la pareja.

El, alto fornido rubio de ojos azules y semblante serio, general del ejército del reino de Alemania y hermano menor del rey Gilbert de Prusia.

Ella, hermosa y un tanto pequeña, de ojos ambar y cabellos castaños claros cortos, de los que sobresalía un extraño rulo, rasgo que compartía con su hermano mayor, el príncipe Lovino.

Era una boda arreglada, por supuesto. El reino Alemán, sucesor del Sacro Imperio Romano, se había estado expandiendo, tomando posesión de muchos territorios de los reinos circundantes. El imperio italiano, sin poder costeare una guerra, decidió ofrecer la mano de la princesa, quien no superaba los 18 años, a uno de los hermanos germánicos. Por suerte, su propuesta fue aceptada.

Felicia Vargas, al principio, estaba asustada, pues su prometido era tosco y frío. Sin embargo, al superar esa barrera, conoció el lado tierno y el buen corazón del soldado, enamorándola perdidamente. El quedo prendado de la belleza y la bondad de la chica y poco le importo la recompensa que obtendría al desposarla. Estaría con su amada, se convertiría en rey de Italia, su vida sería casi perfecta... Excepto por un pequeño detalle.

Lovino Vargas era el hermano mayor de la princesa Felicia y el único inconforme con el matrimonio. Tal vez fuera porque al desposarla, el perdería su derecho al trono. Sin importar el motivo, el siempre protesto, aunque Ludwin no creía que el cobarde italiano hiciera algo para evitar la boda. El novio se enderezo un poco y volvió su atención a la ceremonia pues estaban a punto de formalizar la unión.

-Usted príncipe, ¿acepta a esta mujer como su sagrada esposa, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto.

-Usted princesa, ¿Acepta a este hombre como su sangrado esposo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto, ve~

-Si alguien presente tiene o conoce algún motivo para evitar esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Ludwin suspiro pesadamente, esperando que el príncipe se opusiera pero el grito nunca llego. Sin más que decir, el sacerdote prosiguió.

-Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

El germano se inclinó para depositar un beso en los labios de su amada. Era un momento tan especial, casi pudo jurar que la tierra temblaba... Momento.

Ludwin se separó de su esposa y miro a su alrededor curioso, al igual que el resto de los invitados de la boda del jardín. Los adornos temblaban y los colgantes se tambaleaban y, a lo lejos, se pudo ver una nube de polvo. Poco a poco se fue acercando y se distinguió una figura que corría tratando de alejarse. Pronto, los detalles de esa figura se fueron afinando hasta que se distinguió la identidad del corredor.

-Ve~ ¡Fratello!- Exclamo la princesa emocionada. -¡Llegaste a mi boda! ¡Me alegra verte!-

El príncipe lucía un traje formal sumamente sucio y arrugado, lucia exhausto. Apenas llego a lado de su hermana, se inclinó para recuperar el aliento. Exclamo algo que fue inaudible para los demás.

-Príncipe Lovino, será mejor que tenga una buena explicación para esto.- Dijo Ludwin seriamente.

-¿Que no lo entiendes bastardo? ¡Corran!- Explico desesperado, señalando hacia atrás.

El temblor se hizo cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que la silueta de un toro apareció, arrasando con todo a su paso. Los invitados huyeron despavoridos abriéndole el camino a la bestia de carga justo hacia donde estaban los novios. Ludwin, ni lento ni perezoso, tomo a Felicia de la cintura y la aparto del camino en un gesto protector, en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, el toro no les puso atención y siguió su camino contra Lovino.

- ¡Fratello!-

Felicia trato de acercarse a su hermano pero marido lo evitaba con un agarre firme, mientras el príncipe quedaba a su merced para enfrentarse a la furiosa bestia. Lovino miro a su alrededor, los guardias habrían improvisado unas barricadas para proteger a los civiles del ataque del Toro, pero estaban bastante alejadas de él, de ninguna manera lograría llegar antes de sufrir alguna que otra cornada del animal. Desesperado, vio como la bestia comenzaba su carrera de nuevo, dispuesto a embestirlo...

- ¡Aquí torito!- uno de los soldados se interpuso entre el príncipe y el toro y agito su propia capa roja del uniforme real. El toro, atraído ahora a un nuevo objetivo, bufo ferozmente y se abalanzo en contra del recién llegado, quien solo sonrió y esquivo el ataque con facilidad para luego volver a tomar su postura.

Sin salir de su asombro, Lovino sintió como unas fuertes manos lo jalaban hacia la seguridad de las barricadas.

- Príncipe Lovino, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Ludwin, pero el otro no presto atención.

Sin abandonar la seguridad de la barricada, Lovino dirigió su mirada hacia el soldado que aún se debatía contra el animal. Era un muchacho alto, de tez apelada y cabellos castaños. Aunque no veía su rostro, el sabía que sus ojos eran verdes y seguramente tendría en su rostro esa estúpida sonrisa que parecía no abandonar nunca sus facciones.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Qué haces? ¡Retírate!-

El aludido no dio muestra de haberlo escuchado. Seguía con su técnica de esquivar Ágilmente los golpes del animal. El toro furioso, lo embestía cada vez más y más ferozmente, hasta que, inevitablemente, se quedó sin energía. Con un último esfuerzo, el toro se detuvo y miro fijamente al soldado para luego iniciar lo que seguramente sería su último ataque. Esta vez el soldado no lo esquivo, y el príncipe Lovino sentía como el corazón le daba vuelcos.

- ¡Antonio!

Justo antes de que los cuernos del toro hicieran contacto con el cuerpo del joven, este se elevó con un fuerte impulso para caer en el lomo del animal. Rápidamente y sin dar tiempo a la bestia de asimilar que pasaba, el joven se dio vuelta sobre este para montarlo como un jinete lo hiciera con su caballo. El animal comenzó a dar brincos furioso, pero poco a poco fue cediendo ante la paciencia del soldado, hasta que se tranquilizó por completo.

-¡Bastardo!- grito Lovino corriendo hasta donde estaba el soldado. -¿Porque hiciste eso? ¡Pudiste haber muerto, maldición!

El toro vio al italiano y lo olfateo un poco, para luego soltarle un bufido, que cubrió al príncipe de mocos. Ante esto, Antonio sonrió

- vaya Lovi, ¡parece que le agradas!

-¡Calla bastardo! ¡No es gracioso!- El príncipe italiano se sonrojo de la vergüenza mientras su amigo se reía animadamente.

-por una vez, príncipe Lovino, estamos de acuerdo.- una voz seria les respondió, haciendo que la piel se les erizara. - nada de esto fue gracioso y exijo saber qué fue lo que sucedió.

-fusososo bueno jefe, lo que paso fue que... -

comenzó a decir Antonio, pero fue interrumpido por el príncipe - ¡Yo no tengo porque explicarte nada estúpido macho come patatas!

-¡Silencio los dos!- dijo con una voz que no toleraba desobediencia alguna. -Soldado Antonio, debido a su incompetencia queda usted fuera del ejército. Puede retirarse.-

- ¿Qué?- grito Lovino enojado. -¡Tú no puedes despedirlo macho patatas! ¡Él es mi guardaespaldas personal! ¡Solo el rey puede despedirlo!

-Príncipe Lovino, ahora que despose a su hermana, me he convertido en el rey de esta nación.- dijo con voz autoritaria. - Soldados, escolten al príncipe a sus aposentos.

Un par de soldados leales al nuevo rey tomo por los brazos al príncipe Lovino quien forcejeo con fuerza para soltarse del agarre.

-¡Quiten sus manos bastardos! ¡Antonio! ¡Ayuda!

Lovino volteo a ver a su amigo, pero al ver su rostro, dejo de forcejear, pues había visto algo que no creyó vería nunca. Su amigo había dejado de sonreír.

**Buenas noches! O la hora que sea en donde estén leyendo…**

**Escapando de mi tarea, me di tiempo a subir esta pequeña historia, ( parodia ) crossover (? ). Será un poco diferente a la película, más que nada para adaptarla a Hetalia, pero en esencia será similar : ) espero les guste!**

**Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia, ni El Camino hacia el Dorado me pertenecen, ni otras cosas que use en este fic.**

**Advertencias: este fic contendrá canciones! Y aclaro, las canciones versión latina. Tal vez un poco de OoC y bueno, creo que es todo. Disfruten la lectura!  
><strong>  
>Con un suspiro, Lovino miraba aquel barco que se alejaba el horizonte. Con él, se alejaba también la princesa Emma, su ex prometida, y lo que quedaba de su ilusión. Al parecer el rey Lars, hermano de ella, había decidió romper el compromiso previo entre él y su hermana al no ser ya el siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono. Aunque ambos se correspondían, nada podrían hacer contra las formalidades a las que estaban atados.<p>

Ni siquiera podía estar con su amigo de la infancia. Al ser corrido de la milicia, Antonio se convirtió en un civil y los civiles no podían visitar a los miembros de la familia real. Se preguntaba cómo le estaría llendo, pero no podía visitarlo. Dos guardias leales al ahora rey Ludwin lo custodiaban día y noche y ni todas las amenazas, insultos o quejas que se le ocurrieran los hacia desistir. Además, si acaso por un milagro lograra escapar de ellos, no sabría en dónde encontrarlo. Nunca se había preocupado en preguntarle su domicilio, pensando que nunca se iría de su lado.

"Dos semanas de que el macho patatas es rey y mi vida está hecha un asco." Pensaba con rencor, "ojalá pudiera quitarlo del trono y mandarlo de nuevo a su puñetero país."

-Es hora de irnos su majestad.- Indicó uno de los guardias con tono serio que no admitía discusión.

-¡Y tu quien te crees que eres para andar ordenándome cosas!- Grito Lovino indignado, sin moverse del lugar donde se encontraba. En respuesta, los dos hombres sujetaron sus brazos y lo obligaron a moverse, hasta que él se resignó a seguirlos. Ya había tratado de luchar con ellos antes y no era algo que quisiera repetir.

"De aquí iré al castillo y me obligaran a tomar las estúpidas lecciones de etiqueta, o alguna mierda de esas." Lovino seguía en sus pensamientos. "Carajo, soy el maldito príncipe de este reino y me la vivo como un preso! Si tuviera la más mínimo oportunidad de largarme de aquí, la tomaría! ¡No importa como carajos suceda!"

Casi como respondiendo a sus plegarias, un ruido sordo se escuchó bastante cerca, seguido de gritos de auxilio. La gente comenzó a correr sin motivo aparente y asustados a más no poder.

-¡Hahaha!- Una fuerte voz resaltó de entre todos los ruidos. -¡Yo, el temible capitán Kirkland, he venido a saquear este patético puerto!

Caminando con paso elegante, un hombre rubio de espesas cejas y ojos verdes vestido elegantemente en un traje de pirata, se paseaba por el lugar. Detrás de él, su tripulación saltaba de un gran barco pirata que había pasado desapercibido al puerto y saqueaban todo a su paso.

Lovino se quedó atónito. ¡Era su reino y lo estaban saqueando! -¿Que están esperando bastardos? - les grito a sus guardias. -¡Atrápenlos!

De inmediato los soldados se lanzaron en defensa de la gente. Lovino no era muy bueno luchando cuerpo a cuerpo pero lanzaba cuchillos con gran precisión. Armado con unos cuantos atacaba cuando veía a alguien acercarse a civiles. Pronto llamo mucho la atención de los atacantes y unos cuantos se dirigieron hacia él. Asustado, lanzo los cuchillos que le quedaban, pero venían más y más...

Un gran bufido, presidido de unos temblores alertaron a los piratas de que un toro venia sobre ellos, quienes huyeron despavoridos de la bestia. Lovino miro sorprendido la escena, ¿Porque le era tan familiar el animal? Una mano lo ayudo a levantarse, cuando ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se había caído.

-Lovi, ¿Estas bien?

-¿Que diantres haces aquí bastardo?- Frente a él, Antonio sonreía como si nada pasara a su alrededor.

-Estaba de paso, cuando vi a los piratas y decidí ayudar. ¡Eh, por suerte conserve a Torito desde la boda!

-¿Tienes un toro de mascota?

Antonio se río animado y tomo un arma de los caídos para comenzar a pelear. El toro había hecho retroceder a los piratas y ahora había saltado al barco pirata, causando destrozos. Antonio aprovecho el camino despejado para saltar al barco el mismo y atacar a los piratas. Lovino, viendo a su amigo, decidió seguirlo.

Arthur Kirkland, viendo su barco invadido, regreso espada en mano a enfrentarse con ese hombre que lanzaba estocadas mortales con una alabarda. Pronto, se encontraron en duelo. Ambos peleaban furiosamente. Antonio tenía ventaja pues su arma era más larga, pero Arthur era un pirata experimentado y lleno de trampas. El pirata, más cómodo en su ambiente, aprovechaba cada punto del barco para sacar una ventaja sobre Antonio, quien apenas noto que el barco se alejaba de la orilla hacia mar adentro.

Lovino miraba la sangrienta pelea escondido en un barril de la cubierta, esperando lanzar un cuchillo hacia Arthur para darle la ventaja a su amigo. Cuando parecía que tenía un tiro, unas fuertes manos lo sujetaron y amordazaron, llevándolo hacia el área de pelea.

-¡Ríndete, no puedes vencerme!- Comento Arthur ya un poco cansado, pero confiado.

-¡Nunca!- Antonio seguía peleando con toda su energía.

-Te lo pondré así, o te rindes...- el pirata señalo a una dirección. - o el muere.

Volteando a ver a donde señalaba, Antonio tiro su arma sin dudarlo. De inmediato, los bandidos se tiraron sobre él y lo ataron.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos jefe? - Pregunto un pirata hacia su capitán.

-Podemos pedir un rescate por el príncipe de Italia, en vista de que tuvimos que forzar nuestra huida. Al otro podemos venderlo como esclavo en algún mercado negro.- El capitán Kirkland miro a sus prisioneros, quienes le devolvían la mirada furiosos. -Si va a ser un esclavo tiene que aprender a ser sumiso, dejare que se diviertan con él un rato.

Los piratas se rieron maliciosamente llevándose a Lovino a una celda bajo cubierta.

.-.

Lovino caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña celda donde lo habían metido. Sus ropas ya no parecían los lujosos trajes con los que salió del palacio, si no trapos rotos y llenos de sangre y suciedad. Pero nada de eso importaba. ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Y con su amigo?

-¿Pido escapar de mi vida y esto es lo que obtengo?- Dijo mirando el cielo. -¿Secuestrado por piratas? ¡Cuando llegue allá arriba voy a patear muchos traseros!-

Un ruido sordo lo interrumpió. La puerta de la celda se había abierto y Antonio fue empujado hacia ella, cayendo de bruces. Lovino corrió hacia él y lo observo horrorizado. Las heridas de su reciente castigo sangraban pero no ponían en peligro su vida. Rápidamente rasgó algunas de sus prendas y limpio sus heridas con agua que los piratas le habían dado para beber. Poco a poco Antonio reacciono lentamente.

-Aww Lovi...- Sonrió pesadamente. -Te preocupas por mí...

-¡Calla bastardo!- Lovino se sonrojo. -Solo quédate quieto, para que sanen tus heridas.

Ignorando a su amigo, el español se acomodó para sentarse a su lado. Las marcas le escocían, sin embargo sonreía agradecido por la acción del príncipe. Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, incómodo para Lovino. No podía entender porque el otro estaba tan tranquilo después de lo que paso, de lo que pasaría. Incapaz de contenerse, comenzó a gritar desesperado.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Si no hubieras estado en el muelle, no estarías en este embrollo!-

-Tranquilo Lovi, al menos te salvaran a ti.

-No... No lo harán. -Bajo la mirada. -El reino pasa por una crisis, el imbécil del macho patatas no gastaría ni un euro en mí.

-Estoy seguro que te salvaran.- Seguía diciendo Antonio. -Feli no permitirá que te lleven.

Lovino bufo molesto. Era imposible razonar con él. Incomodo, decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Y qué hacías en el muelle, a todo esto?

-¡Ah! Bueno, desde que me corrieron no había podido pagar la renta, así que decidí buscarme un barco y explorar el mundo, como mi padre. -Explico Antonio bastante entusiasmado.

-¿Ibas a comprar un barco sin oro?- Pregunto el príncipe, pero el otro no pareció haberlo escuchado.

-Debías de haberlo visto Lovi, él era el mejor explorador del reino, zarpando a lugares desconocidos solo por el placer de conocer nuevas tierras. Y siempre que llegaba nos traía cosas y nos contaba sus aventuras. Una vez el mismísimo rey de España le pidió que dirigiera una expedición al nuevo mundo. Mi padre se llevó a mi hermano a su viaje. ¡Le tuve tanta envidia! Yo era apenas un crío, así que me quede con mi madre. ¡Pero cuando regreso, sus historias fueron de lo más emocionantes!-

No quería admitirlo, pero a Lovino le había interesado la historia. Supuso que era mejor oír a Antonio balbucear por horas que sumirse en la realidad de la situación. Si, debía ser eso. Dejo que prosiguiera.

-Nos contó que luego de atravesar la jungla y sus peligros se toparon frente a frente con indios nativos del lugar. Bastante sanguinarios, dijo que muchos de sus hombres murieron al enfrentarse a ellos. ¡Pero no fueron rival para mi padre, que montaba un veloz corcel y blandía la espada como nadie! Su armadura brillaba en el sol, como esperanza para su tripulación. Pero de pronto sucedió lo impensable. ¡Los indígenas se rindieron! A sus pies, uno a uno se fue arrodillando y dejaron sus armas, todas hechas de oro. ¡De oro puro! No había aleación, ni pintura, en serio estaban hechas de oro. Después de recogerlas, los indígenas los guiaron entre la selva y un gran resplandor los cegó a todos.

Gloriosa y brillante, los dioses construyeron la ciudad. Fue una gran bendición.

-Los llevaron a una ciudad oculta entre la tierra y el agua. ¡Una ciudad completamente hecha de oro! Había edificios tan altos como los arboles más viejos, la gente del rango que fuera, usaba adornos de oro. Incluso la comida parecía ser hecha de oro, pero era tan comestible como todos los platillos de casa.-

Paraíso terrenal, tranquilo y apacible. No hay mortal que esta tierra soñó.

-Los recibió el que parecía ser el jefe de la ciudad y los hospedo en una pirámide dorada y diariamente les llevaban más y más cosas todas de oro, como si nunca se acabara aquel metal. El jefe les agradeció por esa ciudad para recompensarlos por sus buenas actitudes. ¡Creyeron que eran sus dioses!-

Y surge El Dorado, al resplandecer, sublime. Mil años hasta hoy. El dorado, el dorado, el dorado.

-Reinaba un ambiente de paz, pese a la sorpresa, niños jugaban con altos nobles, no había ni rateros, ni homicidios. Mi padre se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para dejar a mi hermano allá, mientras regresaba a contarle al rey lo que había descubierto. Recuerdo ese día, todos lo oímos maravillados.-

Antonio término su relato para tomar una bocanada de aire, pues se había emocionado tanto que se quedó sin aliento. Lovino no sabía si maravillarse o echarse a reír. Era imposible la existencia de una ciudad así. ¿O sí? Curioso, quiso saber más.

-¿Y después que sucedió?

- El rey quiso verlo con sus propios ojos, así que mi padre volvió a ir...- Su rostro perdió su brillo de pronto. - Regresaron poco después. Al parecer no encontraron la ciudad y fue ejecutado por mentir... Mi madre murió de tristeza y yo tuve que irme a Italia, pues nadie quería al hijo de un traidor. Nunca vi a mi hermano de nuevo.- Su sonrisa de nuevo flanqueo pero solo por un instante. -¡Pero estoy seguro de que El Dorado existe! ¡Y quiero verlo con mis propios ojos!

Lovino tenía ganas de darle la razón al rey de España. ¿Quién creería semejante patraña? Pero no pudo hacerle eso a su amigo.

-Una ciudad de oro... Un puñado de eso y volvería a comprar Italia y mandar al macho patatas de regreso a su reino.- Dijo siguiéndole el juego, pues realmente no creía en toda la historia.

-Por eso quería un barco. Tal vez, si logro mostrarles una prueba...- comenzó a decir el español pero se quedó callado. -Será mejor dormir Lovi, nos espera un gran día mañana.

-Querrás decir un asco de día...-Susurro Lovino, seguro de que el español nunca cumpliría su sueño.

.-.

-¡Como que escaparon!- Grito el rey Ludwin. Su reina sollozaba en silencio.

-Atacaron de improvisto señor. Con la niebla no los vimos llegar y con la marea, ya deben haber recorrido una gran distancia.- Se justificó el soldado.

-¡Luddy!- Suplico la reina, colgada de su brazo. -¡Mi fratello! ¡Por favor, ve a rescatarlo!

-Mi reina, ya casi anochece, nos será imposible saber...- comenzó a decir el soldado pero ella no entendía razones.

-¡Sé que podrás traerlo a salvo! Hazlo por mí, por favor...

El corazón de Ludwin se conmovió al ver a su esposa y tomo su decisión. -De acuerdo, preparen mi barco y tropas fuertes, aprovecharemos la luz que queda.- sujeto a su esposa de sus manos. -Traeré a tu hermano y acabare con esos piratas.

**NA: bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de mi fic! Gracias a los que leen esta historia, en especial a Feli Kirkland y Corona de lacasitos por ponerla en favoritos y seguirla n.n.**

**No tocaba actualizar esta historia, pero no pude evitar escribirla jeje espero les guste leerla tanto como a mí me gusta imaginarla.**

**Si, lo admito, me base en la historia de Noland el mentiroso, del anime One Piece jejeje, adore esa historia ^ ^**

**¿Alguien se esperaba este triste pasado de Antonio? Creo que él se volverá el protagonista principal jeje ¿Voy muy rápido en la trama? Porque a mí me parece que voy bien pero quizás sí...**

**Bueno, no los molesto más, nos seguimos leyendo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni El Camino hacia el Dorado me pertenecen, ni otras cosas que use en el fic.**

**Advertencias: este fic contendrá canciones! Y aclaro, las versiones latinas. Ehmm tal vez un poco de OoC y creo que es todo.**

* * *

><p>– ¡Aten las velas! ¡Usen los remos!- La voz del capitán Kirkland se oía furicamente, aún por encima de todo el ruido de tormenta. – ¡Si los veo holgazaneando los tirare yo mismo por la borda, perros sarnosos!<p>

Barco y tripulantes por igual, recibían la furia del huracán que tanto trataron de evitar. Entre los vientos violentos y las aguas embravecidas, poco pudieron hacer los piratas para impedir que la tormenta los desviara de su curso, así que ahora vagaban a la deriva sin saber dónde rayos estaban. Los esfuerzos de los marineros por volver a trayectoria, o simplemente estabilizar el barco, fueron infructuosos.

Bajo la cubierta, los dos hombres encarcelados eran los que peor la pasaban. Numerosas goteras dejaban entrar gran cantidad de agua salada y ellos a veces no podían evitar tragarla. El barco se zarandeaba a más no poder, haciendo que se golpearan contra todo. Para empeorar las cosas, no comían la gran cosa, así que estaban débiles y cansados de por sí.

– ¡Maldicione! – Exclamó Lovino sujetando un balde, sintiéndose muy mareado. – ¡Uno pensaría que el pirata sabe manejar su barco!

– ¡Es por el huracán Lovi! – Grito Antonio tratando de hacerse oír. – Escuche que no pudo desviarse de su trayectoria.

– ¡Ah genial! – Dijo el noble italiano antes de vomitar en el balde. – ¡Más tiempo en este asqueroso bote!

– ¡De echo, creo que deberíamos escapar ahora, ya que todos estarán débiles y ocupados!

Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron de sorpresa. – ¿Ah sí? ¡Entonces ilumíname bastardo! ¿Cómo planeas escapar? ¡Y por favor grítalo! ¡Me encantaría que el bastardo cejón nos escuchara!

– ¡Creo que sería mejor que no se enterara! ¿No crees Lovi?

El noble se contuvo de lanzarle el balde en la cabeza a su compañero de celda, más que nada por fe a que tuviera un plan de escape.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo salimos de este lugar de mierda?

El español solo se encogió de hombros. – ¡No lo sé! ¡Solo creí que sería buena idea intentarlo aho...! ¡Eh cuidado! ¡Casi me golpeas!

– ¡Esa era la idea bastardo!

Otra fuerte sacudida los tumbo a ambos de bruces contra el suelo y el agua que ya había entrado los empujo a ambos contra los barrotes de su prisión. El fuerte golpe les saco el aire de los pulmones y con semejante presión, respirar fue imposible unos segundos.

El barco recuperó el equilibrio y los hombres tosieron violentamente, recuperando su aliento. El agua comenzaba a subir de nivel, lenta pero inevitablemente. Ya no se oían gritos en la cubierta. El agua comenzaba a formar corrientes y arrastraba objetos que ahora debían esquivar para no resultar lastimados.

– ¡Esto no me gusta nada!-Gritó Lovino.

– ¡Podrías tratar de forzar la cerradura! ¡Mira!- Antonio señaló un puñal que por el agua, había quedado cerca de los barrotes. El hispano se arrodilló y sacó la mano por entre los agujeros, alcanzando el arma con algo de dificultad. Era demasiado grande como para caber entre los barrotes pero Lovino también sacó las manos y lo subió lentamente hasta llegar a la cerradura.

Violarla fue más difícil de lo que creyó. No veía sus movimientos y los barrotes le limitaban mucho. No ayudaba que el agua comenzara a subir rápidamente. El noble italiano sentía como el pánico lo empezaba a invadir. Pero de pronto la cerradura cedió y los hombres se apresuraron a nadar a las escaleras que daban a cubierta.

– ¡Lo lograste! ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo!

– ¡Claro que podía hacerlo! ¿Acaso dudaste de mí? – Respondió él, aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido por las palabras de aliento. Un par de empujones a la puerta de madera de parte de Antonio y ésta cedió hacia cubierta.

Arriba ya no quedaba nadie. El mástil estaba roto y las velas desgarradas. Había sogas rotas y aceite de las lámparas regado por doquier.

– ¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó el noble. – ¿Dónde están todos?

– Al parecer abandonaron la nave.- Antonio comenzó a revisar la cubierta. –Estamos en el ojo del huracán, ya que los vientos han disminuido. Habrá que escapar antes de que los vientos vuelvan. –Los retazos de tela que conformaban las velas comenzaron a moverse de nuevo. – ¡Será mejor que sea pronto!

Lovino comenzó a revisar, como su compañero. Barriles, cadenas, madera rota y demás basura por todos lados, nada que pudiera ayudarlos a escapar. Furioso, le dio una patada a un muro, que se rompió al impacto. Dentro había un bulto cubierto de tela. Curioso, la descubrió, topándose con un viejo bote salvavidas.

–¡Eh bastardo! ¡Mira lo que encontré!

–¡Bien Lovi! – Replicó el al llegar. –Está algo viejo y maltrecho pero seguramente flota.

Entre ambos hombres empujaron el bote hasta la orilla y Antonio comenzó rápidamente a preparar la polea. Ataba cuerdas al bote y al mecanismo para poder bajar su navío al mar sin volcarlo. Mientras tanto, el príncipe tomaba algunos remos, provisiones y armas que logró encontrar en la lancha.

–¡Creo que ya está! Sube Lovi y haz lo que yo. –El hispano se metió a la lancha y comenzó a jalar las cuerdas de un lado provocando que el bote comenzara a descender al mar, aunque solo de su lado. Entendiendo, Lovino hizo lo mismo en el lado contrario. El principio el bote se estabilizó, luego comenzó a descender más rápidamente. Faltaba poco para llegar al mar, de ahí tendían que remar velozmente…

–¡Torito! – La voz del hispano se escuchó, soltando sus sogas y desestabilizando la lancha. Aún en el barco, el toro los veía desesperado. Antonio comenzó a mover los brazos, incitando al toro a moverse hacia él. –¡Ven! ¡Salta! ¡Vamos!

–¿Pero qué haces bastardo? ¡Nos va a hundir!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. El animal, reconociéndolos, saltó hacia ellos sin caer en la lancha si no directamente en el mar. Desesperado, Antonio comenzó a desatar las sogas que unían el barco a la lancha. Ésta cayó al mar volcándose. Sin perder el tiempo, Antonio tomó un extremo de la soga para pasarlo por debajo del torso del animal, que estaba hundiéndose. Acto seguido emergió a la superficie y jaló fuertemente esperando que la lancha cediera y se volteara.

–¡Estúpido! ¡Casi logras que me ahogue! – Antonio se alegró de que Lovino estuviera a salvo, sin embargo continuó con su misión. El príncipe nadó hasta llegar con él y lo ayudó en su tarea. La fuerza de ambos, más la fuerza de las olas logró voltear el bote y al toro con éste. Se veía asustado, pero a salvo.

Nadaron hasta la orilla del bote para treparse sobre él. Jadeando, se detuvieron unos momentos para recuperar el aliento y luego se pusieron a remar. Detrás de ellos, el barco pirata se hundía, uniéndose al fondo marino. Remaron y remaron sin descanso ni provisiones, alejándose de la zona de tormenta, sin saber cuándo fue que ambos cayeron rendidos.

* * *

><p>–Solo encontramos a esta escoria mi señor. –El soldado le decía nervioso a su rey, esperando no ser víctima de su furia. –No hay rastro del príncipe.<p>

Ludwin se paseaba frente a sus prisioneros, quienes estaban atados y arrodillados amenazados con las armas del ejercito germano. Sus barcos se habían mantenido alejados de la zona de tormenta, expectantes. Cuando por fin el viento amainó, retomaron su curso encontrando algún tiempo después, personas flotando en restos de madera. Personas que reconocieron como miembro de la tripulación que atacó su reino.

Se dirigió con aquel que parecía más decentemente vestido. Un hombre rubio de espejas cejas. El pirata lo miró retante. Al rey no le agradó esa mirada. Esperaba acabar con esto rápido para volver con su esposa. Tomó el cuello del hombre tirándolo al piso, cortándole la respiración.

–Tomaste preso al príncipe de Italia. ¿Dónde está?

–No … tengo idea…

–No tengo tiempo para esto. –Dijo apretando su agarre. – ¿Dónde está?

Arthur Kirkland trató de resistirse, pero la falta de aire comenzó a marearlo. Sus pulmones exigían gas después de unos momentos. De su boca salieron sonidos inaudibles, que lograron que el alemán lo soltara. Tosió un par de veces, para luego volver a ver a su captor.

–La última vez que lo vi fue en el calabozo de mi nave, junto a ese vago español. –Sonrió maliciosamente. –Ahorita debe estar durmiendo con los peces.

El alemán le pateó el torso, sumamente molesto. Se volteó a mirar a la tripulación. Éstos temblaron. –Me siento generoso el día de hoy. Quién me diga algo de este prisionero, salvará a su tripulación de ser azotada hasta la muerte.

Unos momentos de silencio pasaron hasta que alguien rompió el silencio. – ¡Escaparon en un bote! ¡Fueron hacia el este! ¡Pero estaban vivos! ¡Lo juro!

–Por su vida, espero que así sea.

* * *

><p>–¿Pero qué diantres...? – Comenzó a decir Lovino, despertando de sus sueños.<p>

Lentamente se levantó, sin saber que tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Analizo su alrededor, vio los restos del bote desparramados por una playa donde la arena y el pasto se mezclaban y el agua era tan cristalina que se podía ver el fondo. Alguna que otra roca caliza se asomaba dándole un extraño toque al ambiente, llamando su atención. Mirándolas atentamente, se dio cuenta de que eran huesos humanos y no rocas. Algunos de ellos todavía contenían retazos de ropa colgados a ellos.

–¡Ahh! ¡Esto está lleno de muertos! ¡Bastardo Antonio! – Busco al mencionado por todos lados sin éxito. Tampoco al toro. Temió lo peor y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. – ¡No puedes dejarme solo en una maldita isla de caníbales!

– ¡Eh mira Lovi, lo que encontró Torito! – La voz alegre del español no se escuchaba lejos y volteado hacia ella, Lovino lo vio un poco más adentrado en la maleza. Sus ropas estaban húmedas, como las suyas, así que no pudo haber despertado hacía mucho. El noble italiano suspiro de alivio al verlo vivo, aunque preocupado y enojado por el susto que le dio.

– ¡Ba-bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecerte así? ¿Y qué paso contigo? N-no es que me preocupe, ¡Es que eres mi guardaespaldas maldición!

– ¡Ven sígueme Lovi! – Antonio marcho feliz de nuevo de donde salió y Lovino no pudo sino seguirlo.

A pocos pasos, plantas silvestres crecían dando curiosos frutos rojos que el toro mascaba alegremente de una de ellas. Antonio tomo uno de ellos y lo comió también.

–Prueba esto Lovi. ¡Es delicioso! – Comento al darle una mordida a la extraña fruta, manchando sus ropas con el jugo del fruto.

– ¿Qué acaso estas idiota? – Grito el noble. – ¿Porque comes algo que no conoces? ¡Podría ser venenoso!

–Torito vino aquí cuando el bote se volcó y lo seguí, lo vi comer y no le ha pasado nada. – Se justificó el hispano antes de comer otro.

Lovino tomo uno de los frutos rojos y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Realmente era delicioso y jugoso. Tal vez era la falta de alimento en su viaje por el bote, pero comió otro y otro más. Era deliciosamente adictivo.

–Creo que lo llevare a casa y lo cultivare. – Comento Antonio. –Le llamare tomate. ¿Qué te parece?

– Si algún día regresamos a Europa... No saben tan mal... – Comento el príncipe tranquilo, para luego ponerse nervioso de nuevo. – ¡Ahh espera! ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¡Debemos irnos de aquí! ¡Hay muertos en la playa, seguramente hay caníbales y nos devoraran y todo por ese estúpido macho patatero!

–Lovi, no puedes echarle la culpa al capitán Ludwin por todo lo malo que te pasa. – Le respondió el amigo. – ¿Que muertos?

El español se dirigió a observar los huesos que ahí reposaban y su expresión cambio a una de desconcierto.

– ¿Qué haces bastardo? – No entendía porque le llamaba tanto la atención, si acaso le confirmaba a él su teoría de la isla de caníbales.

– Estos ropajes se me hacen conocidos... – Menciono el español con voz seria.

Lovino bufo molesto. –¿En serio? ¿Y de dónde, si se puede saber?

Como respuesta, Antonio saco de entre sus ropas un trozo de pergamino dorado, con varios dibujos en él, que juntos marcaban un camino. Lovino tomo el pergamino sorprendido.

–¡Esto es... ¿Oro?! – El italiano lo examino. – ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

– Es un mapa que me dejo mi padre. – Explico el otro. – Siempre lo llevo conmigo. – Sonrió alegremente. – ¡Podemos recorrer el camino y encontrar el Dorado!

– ¿Te refieres a la ciudad hecha de oro que contaste en el barco? – Pregunto Lovino con gesto amargado.

– ¡Sí! Será fácil, habrá que seguir el sendero, tenemos que pasar por el valle de la desesperación y luego el camino de la perdición, luego escalar por la montaña de los caídos y cruzar el río de los ahogados...

– ¡¿Nada mas?!

– ¡Vamos Lovi! – Insistió el español, con un tono casi de súplica.

– ¿Pero qué tiene que ver los huesos con esa ciudad que me contaste? – Pregunto Lovino, aun sin entender.

– ¡Las ropas que usan los esqueletos eran ropajes de la armada española cuando mi padre vino a buscar "El Dorado"!– Respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. ¡Es esta la playa donde se inicia el camino! Piensa Lovi, si encontramos la ciudad de oro podrás regresar a tu país con honores y yo... – Los ojos de Antonio se humedecieron un momento. – ¡Sé que podremos encontrar la ciudad!

Lovino estuvo a punto de reprenderle. Quería regresar a su casa, sin importarle que Ludwin estuviera ahí. Quería comida caliente y un techo seguro para dormir. No despertar con amenazas de piratas o estar largos lapsos sin comer o dormir sin una cama cómoda. Mucho menos quería ir a una aventura a lo desconocido que sabrá Dios a donde terminaría. Pero al ver a su amigo y sus ojos que suplicaban esa oportunidad, no pudo negarse. A Antonio debía realmente importarle ese viaje.

–Está bien bastardo... ¡Pero si no encontramos nada, nos regresamos a Europa de inmediato!

La sonrisa de Antonio no se hizo esperar y abrazo a Lovino sin esperar si quiera a que terminara de hablar.

– ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

– Sigo pensando que esto es una locura. No tenemos alimentos, ni armas, ni mapas...

– Podemos tomar las armas de los cadáveres. – Respondió el otro. –Es algo tétrico, pero bueno ya no las están usando. ¡Y llevaremos los tomates para comer! Además solo necesitamos el mapa de mi padre...

– Tu padre no encontró El Dorado... – Recalcó Lovino pero Antonio no escucho. Se había ido a recoger las provisiones para el viaje. Pronto regreso, se había armado con una larga alabarda y le entrego a Lovino varios cuchillos.

– ¡Ahora ya estamos listos para emprender nuestro viaje! Ahora solo necesitamos algo que nos anime a iniciarlo.

– ¿Qué tal si solo comenzamos a caminar?- Sugirió Lovino, esperando no aguantar la alegría de su compañero todo el viaje.

– Cuando mi padre iniciaba una exploración, siempre cantaba esta canción para animar a su expedición. – Explico Antonio, quien no cabía en su emoción. Para desgracia de Lovino, éste comenzó a cantar.

– ¡Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy...!

– ¡Calla bastardo! Odio esa canción.

– Ah, bueno... ¡Entonces cantare una que cantaba mi padre cuando nos contaba de sus viajes!

– ¡Lo que quiero decir es que no can...!

– _Nuevo mundo aquí estoy, valiente y bravo._ ¡Vamos Lovi, a la carga!_ Eso soy_. – El español se alejó corriendo internándose más y más a un bosque cercano, con el toro siguiendo sus pasos. Lovino no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. – _Ser pionero es lo mejor, un audaz explorador, con coraje y con valor. Si alguien solo lo soñó, nadie se me adelanto. ¡Una senda abriré!_

– ¡Bastardo, regresa! ¡Yo tengo el mapa y vas en la dirección equivocada!  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p><em>L<em>_a leyenda se cumplió y de gloria me cubriré.  
>Es real no es ficción, yo la transforme.<br>Descubrí el secreto del misterio inmemorial.  
>Todo se verá. ¡El camino halle!<em>

* * *

><p>– ¡Mira! – Exclamó el hispano, al 4 día de que emprendieron el viaje. – ¡El agujero tiene forma de un ave! ¡Justo como en el mapa! – Señalo Antonio, quien no cabía en su asombro. Lovino también estaba sorprendido, pero era más su enojo. Sus provisiones se acabarían en pocos días y ese dichoso "pájaro" era el primer indicio de que recorrían buen camino. Cualquiera estaría enojado, ¿no?<p>

* * *

><p>– ¡Te vas a quedar atrás Lovi! – El español, montado en la bestia de carga, gritó al día siguiente mientras se alejaba entre los árboles de aquel bosque. Lejos de preocuparse. Lovino se recargó en el árbol cercano y cerró los ojos. Poco después, los abrió al sentir que el suelo retumbaba.<p>

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí de nuevo? – Antonio se rascó la cabeza, mientras Lovino contenía un suspiro. Se montó con él y -poniendo primero el mapa en posición correcto- prosiguió la marcha. Cada vez que dejaba al español a cargo del mapa terminaban dando vueltas en círculos. Este viaje sería muy largo…

* * *

><p><em>Paraíso cerca estas, Shangri-La.<br>La Tierra ideal, un paraje celestial.  
>Es muy raro, ¿no lo crees?<br>Un lugar sin profanar,  
>mundo y hombre natural,<br>Que se niega a madurar...  
>¡Una senda abriré!<em>

* * *

><p>– ¡Ya despertaste! – Comentó Antonio. Lovino se sentía mareado y temblaba de frío.<p>

– ¿Qué sucedió? –El italiano se dio cuenta de que su voz estaba mormada y su garganta le dolía.

– ¿No recuerdas? Cruzaste el río a nado, aun cuando el agua estaba casi congelada, porque no quisiste bordearlo por temor a perder la ruta. – Explicó el español mientras le tendía un poco de agua caliente. –Bebe, te hará bien.

Después de que comieron algo, se recostaron usando el lomo de torito como almohada y cayeron en brazos de Morfeo. En serio, ese viaje les había exigido mucho, solo esperaban que la recompensa lo valiera.  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p><em>La senda halle, es indomable.<br>A tierra nunca vista me conducirá.  
>Ningún buen explorador será cobarde.<br>Somos parte de una creación magistral._

* * *

><p>– ¡Mira Antonio! –Exclamó Lovino sorprendido. – ¡Esas rocas parece que forman un rostro! ¡Y con las cascadas hasta parece que llora! Justo como en el mapa…–El noble se calló al escuchar que su compañero reía. Molesto, se dirigió hacia él. – ¿Algún problema bastardo?<p>

– ¡Ninguno! Es solo que cada día te veo más y más emocionado con este viaje.

El noble se sonrojó. No lo quería admitir, pero ya estaba tan o más ansioso que su compañero. Si el camino era así de emocionante, no querría perderse por nada la llamada "Ciudad de Oro." Escondió su rostro enrojecido de su compañero.

– ¡El último que llegue al siguiente punto caza la cena! – Dijo de pronto, comenzando a correr. Antonio tardó un poco en avanzar, pero pronto se puso al margen. Ambos cayeron al pasto al ver la sorprendente roca con la forma de la boca de lobo, que marcaba el fin de su carrera. Ambos riendo. Este viaje no estaba resultando ser la pérdida de tiempo que Lovino creyó en un principio.

* * *

><p><em>La leyenda se cumplió y de gloria me cubriré.<br>Es real no es ficción, yo la transforme.  
>Descubrí el secreto del misterio inmemorial.<br>Todo se verá..._

* * *

><p>Ya era el día ¿20? No sabían con certeza… lo que sabían es que ambos querían montar al toro y la bestia no quiso caminar. No lograban hacer que se moviera con nada. En esos momentos lo empujaban entre ambos sin lograr que siquiera arrastre sus pezuñas.<p>

– ¡Es todo! ¡Haremos que camines quieras o no! ¡Súbete bastardo! – Antonio se subió, sin saber que era lo que planeaba Lovino. Cuando ambos estuvieron asegurados, el noble sacó una pistola y disparó al cielo. No llevaba balas, pero la pólvora causo una explosión que asustó al animal y terminó por emprender carrera en aquel camino de rocas.

Estaban más emocionados que nunca. Corrían como el viento montados en Torito, el escenario pasaba volando y aquellos saltos que el animal daba para esquivar agujeros era la cereza del pastel en aquel momento de adrenalina… Hasta que ocurrió.

En uno de aquellos saltos, el toro dio un paso en falso y los tres cayeron por una sendera resbalosa ya bastante oculta entre la selva y las montañas, chocando contra una gran roca al final del sendero. Una roca cuyos dibujos e inscripciones eran idénticos al que se mostraba en el mapa. Al recuperarse del golpe ambos hombres vieron atónitos aquella roca… ¡era solo una roca! Un rostro mostró sorpresa y el otro, decepción. Una sola pregunta se formó en la mente de ambos hombres. "¿Llegamos?"

_¡Una senda abriré!_  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo del fic! No tengo ni como excusarme por el retraso. Ya lo tenía escrito, pero al final decidí cambiarlo y este fue el resultado que me agradó más que el anterior. Espero que a ustedes tmbn les este gustado.<strong>

**10 hojas en Word y mas de 3 mil palabras… es un record para mí. Wow! Gracias a todos los que siguen y leen esta historia! Y Muchisimas gracias por aguantar mis retrasos jeje. Les invito a dejar review, siempre son bienvenidos!**

**Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo! Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni El Camino hacia el Dorado me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Un poco de… no, esta vez sí siento que rayó en lo OoC, espero no sea inconveniente. Oh, y aquí comenzarán a introducirse los Oc también.**

**Notas: Uso lentes para ver y no tengo idea de donde rayos los deje. Pido disculpas por si hay palabras incoherentes. No distingo bien :,(**

**Modifiqué un poco el capítulo anterior antes de subir éste. Solo eliminé un párrafo, no modifica la trama que se ha visto, pero lo menciono para que estén enterados.  
><strong>  
>– ¡No me jodas!<p>

– ¡...No!

Frente a los dos exploradores había... Una roca. Simple y sencillamente una roca. Camuflajeada y oculta entre la espesa vegetación, muy discreta pese a su gran tamaño y numerosos escritos en ella, pero eso era. Nada más y nada menos que una roca.

Mientras el toro se pone en cuatro patas y se dirigía a pastar, los dos hombres examinaban la piedra, uno con una expresión de molestia y otro con la expresión de desconcierto.

– ¿Como pude ser tan torpe? – Exclamo el noble. – Tal vez, la palabra "dorado" signifique otra cosa en ese estúpido idioma de figuritas, porque yo lo único que veo es una estúpida, torpe y despreciable... ¡Roca!

El hispano daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la ya mencionada roca, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. ¿Se habrían equivocado? ¿Su padre habría exagerado sus historias? ¡Seguramente les faltaba algo que recorrer! Trato de examinar más la roca esperando ver algo más, sin embargo el follaje estaba tan denso que apenas podía ver.

– Olvídalo bastardo, nos vamos. – Escucho la voz de Lovino alejarse del lugar, extrañamente tranquila. Antonio se volteó a perseguirlo, abrazándolo por la espalda al alcanzarlo. – ¡Suéltame inútil!

– ¡No podemos iros! ¡No aún! – Le soltó para verlo de frente. – ¡Seguramente algo nos falta recorrer! Si seguimos la senda un poco más...

– ¿Cual senda? – Grito el noble italiano. – ¡Caminamos por entre valles, ríos, bosques y montañas siguiendo los dibujos de un estúpido mapa casi muriendo varias veces en un camino que ni siquiera daba muestras de existir!

Antonio quiso replicar pero su compañero tomo la palabra antes de que pudiera decir algo. – ¡Además prometiste que si no encontrábamos nada regresaríamos de inmediato a Europa!

– Lovi...

– ¡No Antonio, esa fue la condición! ¡Ahora mismo nos regresamos a Italia a comer como Dios manda y a dormir como Dios manda y...! ¡Bastardo deja de hacer esa cara de consternación que no caeré en eso!

Antonio no respondió, simplemente bajó la mirada y se quedó viendo al suelo, totalmente deprimido. Confundido, el noble se acercó a él.

– ¿Antonio?

–Vale. Teneis razón. –Soltó un suspiro. –Volvamos a casa…

El semblante del italiano pareció dudar un momento, pero lo ocultó haciendo un mohín y desviando la mirada. ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable? Odiaba sentirse como el malo del cuento… ¡Pero ambos habían accedido al trato! Lovino vio a Antonio comenzar a caminar, aunque sin ánimo. Él mismo iba a seguirlo, cuando de pronto su fiel compañero animal comenzó a soltar bufidos nerviosos.

–¿Y tú que traes? –El noble miró al toro, rascaba la tierra y daba pequeños saltos en su lugar. –¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? – Se acercó a la bestia de carga, pretendiendo jalarlo para iniciar el viaje de regreso. ¡No era que le importara! Si lo dejaba ahí, el español seguramente se pondría más triste de lo que estaba… ¡No era que le importara el español!

Pero lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. –Antonio…

–¿Qué sucede Lovi? – El hispano se acercó. Lovino cubría el hocico del animal en un intento de silenciarlo. Curioso, también miro y no pudo evitar echar mano a su alabarda.

No muy lejos un grupo de personas de piel morena caminaban en círculo hacia un gran pozo de aguas cristalinas rodeado de las rocosas montañas. Parecían proteger a una figura que iba justo en el centro del grupo, pero al acercarse un poco más, los europeos pudieron distinguir armas apuntándole. En algún punto de la marcha, aquella figura tropezó y uno de los nativos simplemente la tomó del brazo para detenerla y empujarla, con el fin de que siguiera con la marcha.

–¡Pero qué coño…!–Exclamó el español, ganándose un golpe de parte de su compañero.

–¡Shh! – Lo silencia Lovino. –Esos malditos caníbales nos escucharán. – Ambos miraron nerviosos, esperando que los otros no dieran muestra de percatarse de su presencia.

Sin embargo, eso no pareció ser el caso. Los nativos se separaron para realizar distintas actividades. Unos comenzaron a adornar y limpiar el lugar, mientras que otros se arrodillaban alrededor del cenote para orar. Solo dos se llevaron a una figura del centro a lo que parecía ser una pequeña estructura recluida, en donde la encerraron y se quedaron a hacer guardia.

–Parece que se preparan para una clase de ritual. – Murmuró el noble italiano.

–Si… Un sacrificio. – Responde Antonio con un extraño tono serio, no propio de él. Apretó sus puños con rabia. –No podemos permitir un asesinato.

–Estás fuera de tus cabales. – Comenta Lovino. Mira a su interlocutor al no recibir respuesta. Se quedó boquiabierto. Parecía que realmente lo estaba considerando. –¡Serás idiota! Ir a intentar detener un sacrificio, sería un suicidio. ¡Lo único que lograríamos sería que realizaran uno doble!

–Lovi, –Antonio lo interrumpió. –Tú, si gobernaras tu reino, deberías velar por la seguridad de tu gente. Ellos dependerían de ti y confiarían en que estarán a salvo contigo. ¿Qué harías tú si en tu reino un inocente fuera condenado a muerte, cuando no hizo nada por merecerlo? – Era muy obvio que el hispano se había tomado el asunto de manera personal.

–Sabes bien que yo jamás gobernaré. – Replicó molesto el italiano. –Además, esto no tiene nada que ver con…

–Contesta, Lovino. – Antonio lo miró a los ojos. Su opinión del noble europeo podría cambiar drásticamente dependiendo de su respuesta.

El otro, en cambio, pareció nervioso. Sentía el peso que su respuesta ocasionaría en su compañero. Él no era un monstro, aun cuando la mayoría de la gente lo retratara como alguien frío, malhablado y sin sentido de la empatía. Sin embargo, si se sinceraba, podrían ambos ponerse en peligro pues sospechaba que el hispano insistiría en ayudar a esa pobre alma.

Antes de que el español volviera a hablar, él respondió. –¡No lo permitiría! Pero esta es su forma de vida, estos salvajes asesinan por naturaleza no es como en nuestra sociedad que…

–Es igual, es un inocente que asesinarán por un capricho. –Interrumpió Antonio. –¡Tenemos que salvarlo!

"Sabía que diría eso." El noble suspiró. No importa lo que diga, no haría que su amigo cambiara de opinión. Y no podía decir que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Después de todo, tampoco quería ser testigo del homicidio de alguien que no lo merecía.

–¡Bien te ayudaré! –Bufó un poco molesto. Lo tomó de la muñeca al ver que su compañero se disponía a correr hacía ellos. –¡No seas imbécil! Necesitamos un plan… –

.-.

Caminando de un lado a otro, sus pasos limitados por las paredes de su prisión, aquella persona, la prisionera, trataba de resignarse sin éxito a su destino.

¿Su crimen? Además de rechazar un matrimonio, considerada esa una gran ofensa, tenía en su haber cosas que rallaban en la traición. Bien, ¡tal vez si merecía una penitencia! Pero nunca creyó ser víctima de una pena de muerte. Lo más que pensó que llegaría a ocurrir sería que la exiliaran.

Cansada de recorrer el pequeño cuarto docenas de veces, se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer bajo la luz que la pequeña ventana permitía pasar, su mirada fija en la puerta del recinto, custodiada celosamente por aquellos dos soldados. Tragándose su orgullo, se obligó a admitir que no podría hacer mucho contra ellos estando desarmada. Se mordió el labio, se negaba a aceptar que aquello fuera el fin, aunque sabía que haría falta una intervención divina para poder salir de ese aprieto.

.-.

Pese a haber estado de pie un tiempo considerable, siendo testigos del recorrido del sol por los cielos, los guardias jamás mostraron inconformidad. Se mostraban listos para cualquier percance, dispuestos a vigilar a su prisionera, al menos hasta que fuera el momento de expiar sus culpas. En ese entonces, la llevarían al cenote para arrojarla a las veloces aguas en las cuales exhalaría su último aliento. Los sacerdotes ofrecerían el sacrificio a los dioses, al ser la muchacha virgen, esperaban agradarlos y castigar sus actos al mismo tiempo.

Cada cierto tiempo, uno de ellos dejaba su puesto para recorrer la estructura y sus alrededores, asegurándose de que la prisionera no estuviera haciendo algo que evitara su muerte. Esa vez le tocó al guardia de la derecha. Se alejó de su puesto para iniciar su caminata, comenzando a rodear el edificio por su lado, en busca de grietas o agujeros sospechosos. Mientras su compañero cubría el lugar que dejó desocupado, el miraba atentamente los costados y la parte posterior del edificio. Al parecer todo estaba en orden…

Un fuerte golpe en la nuca y el hombre cayó inconsciente. Rápidamente, los dos europeos tomaron el cuerpo y lo jalaron hacia el denso follaje que les había servido de escondite. Lovino comenzó a atar al nativo mientas que Antonio se preparaba para noquear al otro guardia, que no tardó en comenzar su recorrido al ver que su compañero no regresaba. Otro golpe con la pesada alabarda del español y el guardia sufrió el mismo destino: esperar atado a algún árbol de la selva hasta que recuperen el sentido o alguien los encontrara.

–Bien, sea lo que sea que estos salvajes planeen hacer pasará pronto así que tendremos que darnos prisa. –Susurró el noble europeo, terminando de apretar los últimos nudos.

–Ya estoy en eso. –Le respondió el hispano. Se acercó a la pequeña prisión para tocar sus paredes. Eran algo duras, pero tendrían que hacer un agujero en ellas pues las puertas estaban muy a la vista. Soltó un silbido y la bestia de carga que los acompañaba en el viaje se acercó trotando. Antonio montó al lomo del animal para alcanzar la ventana al recinto. –¿Hay alguien ahí? – Estaba demasiado oscuro dentro, pero pudo distinguir una silueta, un rostro mirándole fijamente. –Te sacaremos de aquí, solo retírate…

El español hizo señas con sus manos para dar a entender que se alejara, pues no sabía si su interlocutor lo entendía. Acto seguido bajó del lomo del animal. –Vale amigo, es tu turno…– Le dio unas palmadas al cuello que el otro aceptó gustoso. –Ahora torito, ¡derriba eso!

El toro retrocedió unos pasos y luego emprendió carrera hasta que sus cuernos azotaron contra las paredes del pequeño edificio, abriendo un agujero en ellas. Las piedras cayeron acompañadas de una nube de polvo y un estrepitoso ruido.

–¡Maldición! Eso llamó demasiado la atención. ¡Debemos salir de aquí rápido! –Masculló el italiano.

Antonio tosía violentamente pero se acercó a los restos de la prisión. En una de las esquinas, una figura se cubría con los brazos de las rocas que cayeron. –¿Estas bien? – Al bajar los brazos, los ojos verdosos del español se toparon con unos orbes color chocolate con ligero tono rojizo que lo miraban con asombro. El hispano estiró su mano, ofreciéndosela como apoyo para que se levante. –Vamos, debemos irnos…

El hombre enmudeció de pronto. Frente a él, una muchacha joven, no debía tener más de 17 años, se ponía de pie y sacudía sus ropas del polvo caído. Trató de desviar la mirada, pero sus ojos captaron la figura de ella tan finamente delineada tras su vestido que dejaba ver los hombros y las piernas de la chica por unas rasgaduras estratégicamente colocadas. Saliendo un poco de su asombro, Antonio puso su mano rechazada en el hombro de ella, quien de inmediato lo miró con la misma sorpresa que hacía unos momentos. Su piel era más morena que la suya, como si se hubiera tostado al sol. Trató de hablar, pero ningún sonido escapó por su garganta.

–Té…téotl*…–Susurró ella, con voz casi apagada.

–A… Antonio… –Se escuchó la voz de Lovino desde fuera. –¡Antonio!

–Si…si… Vamos–Aquel grito lo había regresado a la realidad. Tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó hacia fuera. –Señorita, le explicaremos luego. ¡Ahora síganos!

El español jaló a la chica para detenerse apenas momentos después. Rodeados por los otros nativos atraídos por el ruido de la estructura colapsando, estaban superados tres a uno. Echo a mano su alabarda, recorriendo con la mirada a su alrededor. Sus enemigos estaban armados con lanzas de madera, no era un gran obstáculo para su arma de metal, pero eran demasiados enemigos simultáneamente.

Un poco más alejado, Lovino estaba montado sobre el animal, evidentemente acorralado mientras los esperaba para escapar. Los nativos comenzaron a cortar la distancia entre ellos y los extranjeros, lo suficiente para ponerlos nerviosos, pero no como para atacarlos.

El noble italiano cachó su mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de éste, nervioso.

–Antonio…–Comenzó a decir Lovino. –¡Si no hubieras insistido en eso, no estaríamos en esta situación! Pero…–Tragó saliva y se sonrojó. –Gra…gracias… por todo…–

Tardó un poco en asimilar lo que decía pero, después de un rato, el hispano negó con la cabeza. –Gracias a vos, por acompañarme… y lamento no haberte regresado a casa.

Los nativos parecían dispuestos a atacarlos, con los filos de sus armas apuntándoles. Ambos europeos apretaron las propias, tratando de convencerse de luchar hasta el fin sin importar lo que pase. Un indígena lanzó un grito de guerra y los demás comenzaron a avanzar…

–¡Uejkapa! – Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos. El grito detuvo en seco a los indios, quienes soltaron sus armas y de inmediato se arrodillaron. Ambos europeos voltearon para ver a una pequeña comitiva acercarse. El origen de la voz pareció ser un hombre de aspecto importante, pues vestía de telas que brillaban con el sol de pies a cabeza, a diferencia de lo que parecían ser sus guardaespaldas, quienes iban de telas blancas y verdosas.

El recién llegado, desarmado, se acercó lo suficiente a ellos como para que pudieran verles las facciones. Los cabellos castaños y largos, atados en una coleta por sobre su hombro izquierdo, ojos de un familiar color esmeralda, el izquierdo decorado con una cicatriz y la piel más blanca que los nativos, Lovino pronto notó que era un doble de su propio amigo, en una versión más seria. Antonio, por su parte, se quedó anonadado por segunda vez en el día, pero al recuperarse, una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro y corrió a abrazarlo.

El hombre correspondió el abrazo bajo la mirada atónita de los nativos. –¡Irmão!

**¡Una super disculpa! Perdí la inspiración por mucho tiempo. Además mi hermana ha entrado dos veces a la UCI en 4 meses y eso merma mucho mi ánimo.**

**Quiero agradecer por el apoyo que se le da a este fic, aun cuando su autora sea tan inconstante.**

**Contestando a los reviews anónimos.**

**AlguienxD: ¡Claro que la voy a seguir! Aunque me tarde, pero de que la termino, ¡la termino! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. **

**SINAMIGOS: Te daré un pequeño consejo: si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor no digas nada. Pero si quieres mostrar descontento de algo, utiliza un lenguaje más apropiado. Después de todo, el que se ve mal eres tú. Tómalo o déjalo. Un saludo.**

**Bien, sé que no ha sido mi mejor trabajo pero espero compensarlo en los siguientes capítulos. ¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas constructivas? ¡Son bienvenidas! Mientras tanto, nos seguimos leyendo. Un saludo y feliz año a todos.**


End file.
